


Leo Tortum

by TheHopelessWeeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dont like, Flashbacks, Harry has PTSD, He’s mad and hurt, I know he doesnt have a brother, M/M, Nightmares, No beta we die like illiterates, Post-Second War with Voldemort, The finch-fletchley’s being lil shits, Vampire Harry, blood n gore, dont read, its my story so stuff it, my boi hurts, seamus being a drunk lil shit, silas is my babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopelessWeeb/pseuds/TheHopelessWeeb
Summary: After the war, something changed within Harry but no one could guess the depths of the changes that he would go through
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. The Lion Snaps, Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Tis i, Micchi lol i know I’m supposed to be working on my AnE fic but this idea just popped into my head and i just *had* to get it written this is my first HP fic and I’m excited but still nervous 😅 i hope yall like it and please dont hate

After the war, things changed for Harry. Not even those he considered his friends can see the changes. They can't see the fake smiles that Harry plasters on his face day in and day out. Can’t see the way he no longer joins in the empty taunts and jeers of what's left of Slytherin House, the bland look on his face as he's flying through the air on the scarred Quidditch field. He acted like it was his favorite past time. Only because it _doesn't_ matter.

The war changed many things and Harry is just tired. Tired of teachers, students, and everyone else going about their day as if none of it _matters_. As if George losing his twin doesn't matter, as if all the deaths that they've suffered, all the friends and colleagues that they've lost doesn't matter as long as _they_ keep on living. Harry is just so tired of the fake smiles that even his _best friends_ won’t can't see through anymore.

Harry has never been good at showing emotion except in the most serious of situations, having learned from the Dursely’s showing any emotion means _weakness_ that will can be used against him. Unlike when Sirius died, when his calm facade cracked and he ran after Bellatrix sending hex after hex at her and leaving his wounded best friends in the hands of people he hardly knew, he has kept a firm lid on his emotions. When Dumbledore died, silent tears streamed down his face that was hidden in the man’s robes because emotion shows _weakness_ even in the eyes of people who call themselves his friends.

Harry flew around the scarred pitch one more time in a vain attempt for one last sense of normalcy on the broom that Sirius bought him. He vaguely wonders why flying doesn't bring him peace of mind like it used to but then again, the war changed many things, especially in Harry.

”Oi!”

Harry jerked from his haze of dark thoughts and looked over to see Ron and Hermione waving at him from the edge of the pitch. Ron was wearing another of Molly Weasley’s famous homemade jumpers in bright Gryffindor colors while Hermione had a knitted scarf in the same scheme. Their fingers were intertwined as they watched Harry slowly descend and land in front of them.

Harry never was one to dwell on things but over the months, they noticed other changes. He wouldn't just be distant and closed off towards everyone else, but he hardly even spoke to them anymore unless either Ron or Hermione went out of their way to try and get him to talk to them.

Harry would be so quick to anger that it scared even them and Gryffindor Tower was almost destroyed _again_ when Seamus got drunk one night and started bad talking Fred.

  
  


§§

  
  


Everyone stood to the side and watched as George, who was visiting Ron to drop off some prototype pranks, seemed to curl up into himself.

”Maybe it's a _good_ thing that the prankster duo is no more. I'm _glad_ that Fred is dead! No more shite blowing up in my bloody face and no more of the annoying laughing. It kept me up every bloody night you know!”

He pointed at George and his face was as red as the carpet in the common room.

”You and your brother were downright arseholes always pranking _me_ and trying all their new pranks on me before anyone else! I was always their bloody guinea pig and would either of you apologize?! No! You would just say ‘Sorry mate didn’t mean for that to blow up in your face. No harm done?’ No harm done my arse! I spent _weeks_ in the hospital wing on death’s door after one of your pranks almost blew off the whole left side of my body!”

Harry could tell that Seamus had gone too far after seeing the paleness of the Wesley siblings but he couldn’t really bring himself to care anymore.

_What’s the bloody use. I bet they’re all expecting the bloody_ Boy-Who-Lived, _their_ Savior _to jump into another bloody fight that has nothing to do with me._

With a yawn, Harry stood up and was about to head to his room when he heard Seamus say something that made Ginny and Hermione let out a strangled sob.

“And I bet your mum is jumping for joy now that she doesn’t have to deal with the both of you prancing around yelling and throwing stink bombs! I’m surprised she didn’t kill one of you or both herself. Probably too much of a _cowardly Weasley_ to do anything but wait until something happens that’ll get rid of you lot!”

Everyone froze, including Harry, as the stones rumbled and cracked around them. The fire in the fireplace roared before it was snuffed out with a hiss and the temperature plummeted until everyone’s breath puffed out with a thick, heavy cloud of mist.

Ice began to creep along Seamus’ robes and in his hair and he felt like a pack of Dementors were creeping up to give him the Kiss. Icy fear and hot anger became palpable and swirled around the room like a storm, ready to grip anyone and pull them under the depths of _fear_.

No one noticed Harry walking up to Seamus, except Ron and Hermione but they were frozen to the spot, unable to do anything as Harry’s eyes seemed to glow brighter with the power held within. They’ve never seen their friend act like this and it honestly scared them and the way he crept up towards Seamus on silent footsteps reminded them of a lion creeping up on unsuspecting prey, or a _snake getting ready to strike_ . Harry’s voice was even and cool and it sent shivers up Seamus’ spine because he knew that Harry’s ire was directed at _him_.

“Would you care to repeat that, Finnigan? It almost sounded to me that you don’t care that Fred and George _bravely_ fought for their lives and it was unfortunate that Fred lost his. Where were you though? I seem to recall that a certain Gryffindor hid behind the ruined walls of the Great Hall like the cowardly lion that he is.”

Harry smoothly stepped in front of Seamus and couldn’t help the manic grin that split his face at the sight of his fear and how his eyes flickered to a blood-red that was _so_ familiar yet _so_ different, _so inhuman_ , before turning back to green. The sight made Seamus gulp and take a shaky step back, anything to get away from not Harry. Harry leaned close to whisper into Seamus’ ear as power swelled about them like an icy tundra and carried his next words away from everyone except the Irish wizard.

“ **The next time you open that mouth of yours,** **_Finnigan_ ** **, it will be to beg for the life of your filthy, Muggle-loving whore of a mother.** ”

The room temperature returned to normal as Harry’s power faded and he walked up to his room like nothing happened, leaving his friends and the rest of the Gryffindor’s still frozen as they slowly came out of their stupor. No one dared say anything, even as Seamus fled the room looking as pale as a ghost with the distinct smell of urine following him. Ron and Hermione shared worried glances before going to sit on the couch and speaking in hushed whispers.

They were worried for Harry and they haven’t felt power, or _fear_ , like that since they faced Voldemort. Both of them decided that they wouldn’t confront Harry, not unless he came to them first, but they would keep a closer eye on him and either confront him or Headmistress McGonagall if anything like this happens again.

When Harry returned to his room, he felt dazed and drunk off the power that he displayed mere moments before. It was so _intoxicating_ and yet it confused him greatly. Harry has never felt power like that before, and the way all that rage filled and consumed him made his brows furrow in thought. Thinking about the white hot anger and power also brought back thoughts of what Finnigan said.

_I am so sick and tired of people acting like they don’t care._ None _of them could give a damn about the people, older, younger and the same age, who fought and died to protect_ them _; so_ they _could go on with their pathetic lives. Hell, even their bloody_ Savior _was thrown away like yesterday’s rubbish not even a day after the war was won!_

Harry sneered at a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that lay on Finnigan’s bedside table. The title of the front page made that same rage fill him once more as frost began to cover the floor and walls.

**_“The Boy-Who-Lived working with rogue members of the Death Eaters to overthrow Voldemort?!”_ **

Rita Skeeter had the _audacity_ to write falsities about how Harry planned to become the next Dark Lord after defeating Voldemort. With merely a thought, the _Prophet_ went up in flames and was snuffed out, leaving not even a trace of the paper nor the flames. Unbeknownst to Harry, his eyes glowed a deep red and his teeth began to ache which he paid no attention to.

_That damn bitch! Every year she writes a damned article about me becoming the next Dark Lord. Even as I was openly fighting for my life in the bloody Tournament in fourth year, she twisted that around. If I ever see her I’m going to kill her!_

A knock on the door sounded and broke Harry out of his spiraling thoughts. The rapid thumping of a heartbeat reached his ears but Harry waved it off as him hearing things, _again_. After fourth year, he’s grown used to hearing things that weren’t actually there, especially after his visions nightmares. Ron calling for dinner made him realize how hungry he was when his stomach clenched and rumbled. Harry shrugged before he walked over to the door.

_Oh well, I’ll just think about this later._

And when his friends tentatively asked him about what happened at dinner, Harry found that he’d no memory of the whole event.

  
  


§§

  
  


Harry landed before them on the pitch and looked between them both with a blank stare. His green eyes held none of the emotion they did before the war and his expression gave away nothing. If Ron didn’t know any better, he would say that his best friend no longer held any emotion and only went through the motions necessary for their everyday life at school but, after that night months ago, he knew that wasn’t true. Something changed within Harry and it wasn’t just his blank outlook and that he was quick to anger, it was something else that neither of his best friends could guess what it was.

Hermione, with her book smarts and knowledge of almost everything to do with the wizarding world couldn’t even begin to guess what might’ve changed within Harry and the thought filled her trepidation. Ron had another reason to be wary around Harry that he didn’t tell Hermione about as it would make her worry even more. His fiancée, they haven’t had the heart to tell Harry yet, would lock herself away in the library even more often than she already has trying to decipher what it all means.

Ron still had nightmares not only over the absolutely terrifying display of power that he didn’t even know Harry was capable of but also of what happened after when he went to go get Harry for dinner. He could feel the power that wafted through the door of their dorm room like a wave and it sent shivers down his spine as if he were dunked in an ice bath and when Harry opened the door to their room, he had to fight the primal instinct to just _run, run away as fast as he can from the predator standing before him._

Harry’s eyes were the same green as always but they glowed with untamed and unnatural power as they stared into Ron’s with that same blank expression. The sight made Ron gulp and the sound of his pulse hit Harry’s ears and his eyes narrowed as they traveled down to his throat. It seemed that Harry didn’t know what he was doing even as his stomach growled louder with hunger and his hand reached out to touch Ron’s rabitting pulse. The touch shocked Ron into speaking for he knew that the longer time went on as he stood there, something _deadly_ and _predatory_ would snuff out his life without even a thought.

“M-mate? You okay?” Ron hated how his voice shook.

Harry gave him a blank look and seemed to mentally shake himself out of whatever took hold of him before he gave a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. They never do, not anymore.

“Yeah Ron, just hungry. Come on, let’s go.”

Ron shook himself out of the memory of that night and looked to his best mate with a wide grin on his face. With his free hand, he clapped Harry on the shoulder and turned around to walk towards the Great Hall. Tonight was the closing feast before they left for the winter holidays and Ron had to admit that he was excited. He would be spending Christmas Eve with his family and Christmas Day with Hermione and her parents. The ring box was already wrapped and he would give it to her in front of both of their parents on New Year's Eve, though they had no way of foreseeing exactly how much everything would change before then.

  
  


§§

  
  
  


The Great Hall was filled with students and professors alike chattering about their holiday plans while eating the immaculate food of Hogwarts. Harry didn’t notice the worried glances that his two best friends shot each other while he was pushing around the food on his plate with disinterest. Footsteps from behind rang in his ears and he briefly wondered how he could hear them amongst the usual noisy chatter of the Great Hall but he shrugged it off when he noticed his two fuming best friends.

Harry fixed them with a blank stare and whatever had them angry was quickly forgotten as those lifeless pools of green turned to watch their movements. Sitting down and averting their gaze, they went back to their food, still worried but not willing to do anything more as the fuming first year stepped up behind their friend.

The first year's voice was high and nasally and grated on Harry’s ears. He had to hide a wince as he knew it would make the boy even more angry and his friends even more worried.

“Excuse me. You’re the so-called _Savior_ , right?”

Lifeless green eyes turned towards the first year and Harry noticed with growing disinterest that the boy was a Hufflepuff no older than eleven. He could see the resemblance between another Hufflepuff of his year and it was no wonder that the boy sought Harry out. He didn’t know that Justin Finch-Fletchley had any siblings but regardless, Harry could sense the same animosity from both the boy and his brother.

He inwardly sighed because _of course_ Justin had filled his brothers head with falsities about Harry and how he tried to kill him with the _vile Dark snake language_ in second year. Harry noticed how the Great Hall was now silent and watching them like a hawk, including the Headmistress who had a slightly disappointed look in her eyes.

_I swear to Merlin, these people are worse than Rita Skeeter._

Harry languidly stood up and walked the last few feet towards the first year with a grace that he didn’t have before. The sight made his friends worry more as flashes of _that night_ flew through their minds. Harry was always clumsy, especially whenever he just stood up from the tables in the Great Hall. Always blaming it on how his legs fell asleep and no one questioned him further, not even on how he always seemed to walk with a slight limp. No one cared that their _Savior_ was beaten every summer to the point of broken bones that never healed correctly, always looking at his _great accomplishments_ whenever he risked his life.

As Harry stood in front of the first year, he was still and relaxed, even his magic was still as if waiting to rush forth with power. _Like a lion watching his prey or a cobra curled up, waiting to attack the unsuspecting with a venomous bite_.

The younger Finch-Fletchley took Harry’s silence as his queue to go on and he took pride in how everyone’s eyes were on him as he tore down their _Savior_ . His brother’s praising look gave him the courage to look into those dull, lifeless green orbs that were _so_ different from what he’s heard from Justin’s stories.

"It's your fault you know.Your fault that everyone _died_. And for what? Just so the precious Savior of the Light can fight in some ridiculous war." He sneered when he got no outward emotion from Harry.

The guy known for lashing out in defense at the first sign of someone bashing him or his friends showed _nothing_ and it did nothing but piss the younger Finch-Fletchley off. He chanced a look at his brother and Justin wore a similar sneer on his face at Harry’s blatant disinterest. A nod of encouragement was all he needed, he _will_ tear down Harry bloody Potter a peg or two for the disrespect that he brought upon the proud Finch-Fletchley name.

"I heard Nymphodora Tonks was pregnant. Only in the first few weeks before she died. Though I suppose it was a good thing she did die along with that filthy werewolf. Probably the best thing a freakish beast fucker like her could hope for." The youngest brother gave a mirthless laugh that filled the shocked silence of the Great Hall. "I mean can you imagine?! A child born from a human and a _werewolf?_ Merlin if I was that child I'd probably kill myself from embarrassment.”

Harry could feel something break deep within him and a dark part of him whispered sweet but deadly words of release. How it would be so _easy_ to let his already fraying control slip and teach these ungrateful humans what it meant to damn the dead with their words. Harry grit his teeth while trying to fight this darkness within him for what little control he had left, not noticing how his sharpened canines begun to pierce the soft flesh of his tongue.

_How dare he damn those who gave their lives?! Tonks and Moony fought and died so ungrateful brats like him could grow up without having to worry about bloody Death Eaters targeting their family. These filthy halfbreeds should be lucky that Justin hasn't said anything to warrant their deaths._ Harry couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the image of their family laying in a pool of blood, innards strewn everywhere like streamers and faces frozen in mute horror

Harry mentally shook himself when he realized that the youngest Finch-Fletchley was still talking. His green eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy but that did not deter him, spurred on by Justin’s silent praise and encouragement.

"Speaking of dying for some ridiculous war by the wims of a senile headmaster and his so-called warrior of the Light, your parents death was completely unnecessary but I bet that old bastard convinced you that they were happy to lay down their lives for you. How does it feel, _Potter_ , to know that it was you who killed your parents unnecessarily by being born?"

Ron and Hermione screamed in outrage as soon as those words left the boys mouth and shocked gasps rang throughout the otherwise silent Hall. All eyes were trained on Harry when a sudden shift in the atmosphere was felt. The cloudless night sky painted across the ceiling was soon covered with dark clouds hailing sharp ice and bright streaks of green lightning. Jagged pieces of ice cut through robes and skin like butter, not caring of friend or foe. Broken pieces of stone fell around unsuspecting staff members and students alike from where lightning struck the walls with ferocity.

Harry's toxic green eyes glowed with an inhuman intensity and the youngest Finch-Fletchley suddenly felt like prey in the face of an extremely deadly predator. A cold chill permeated the air as ice began to creep along the floors and walls. Everyone stood frozen, their breaths caught in their throats as they watched the boy that they knew and grew up with turn into something more dangerous, more _inhuman_.

The boy's rabbiting heartbeat echoed in Harry’s ears, filling him with a hunger that was unfamiliar but welcomed all the same as it gave him strength. His posture was relaxed but his muscles tensed as if getting ready to pounce on this _weak_ _human_ boy in front of him. Harry saw Justin out of the corner of his eyes, mouth agape in shock but unable to move even an inch and a manic grin split his face. Ice flowed in the younger boy’s veins in the face of the primal fear that he now felt.

“Do _not_ pretend that you know everything. I have seen and gone through things not even your worst fears could compare.” He stepped closer to the youngest Finch-Fletchley, making the other step back and fall on the floor in a vain attempt to flee. “Be glad I do not destroy _everything_ you hold dear as I have already lost it all since the night my parents _died_.”

With a flick of his hand, the “sky” turned back to normal. The ice melted and the lightning faded as if they were never there, the only evidence of it happening being the scorch marks that littered the stone walls. Everyone was left in shock, tears and saddened whispers were heard from Ron and Hermione who were left unscathed by the cutting ice. Without another word, Harry apparated with a loud crack and no one even dared to guess where he went.

  
  


§§

  
  


A sharp crack broke the silence outside of Godric’s Hollow. Harry stumbled and fell to his knees on grass coated with a thin sheet of dew. In front of him stood a headstone covered in moss, a family carved in the granite with the mother smiling while looking down at a sleeping child in her arms. The father stood proud, with an arm wrapped around mother and child.

Tears obscured his vision and he reached out with trembling hands to brush away the moss, revealing the words beneath.

‘ _In memoriam of James Potter and Lily née Evans Potter who bravely gave their lives in the face of true Darkness. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten and their legacy will forever live on in the memories of friends and only son, Harrison James Potter.’_

Harry let out a choked sob as the last few pieces of his heart shattered while reading those words over and over and he weakly slammed his fists on the ground.

“ _Why_? Why did everyone have to die? Moony, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore. _They all left me…_ even you. Mum, dad… _why did you leave me?_ ” He huffed out a laugh, a broken sound that pierced the silence like a knife. “ _All for a stupid war…_ a stupid bloody war that took everyone I loved. Was it because I wasn’t good enough? Not _strong_ enough that everyone I loved had to die?!”

Rage filled him and his eyes glowed a deep, blood red as power, fueled by his anger lashed out and sent waves of ice through the graveyard. Lightning struck the trees, snapping them in two and scorch marks littered the ground from where they struck.

“ _Tell me goddamnit!_ Why did everyone, even my own bloody parents, have to fucking _die_ in some stupid fucking war?! _IhatethemIhatethemIhatethem_ **_Ihateeveryone._ **” His voice became something inhuman as he let his rage consume him. The storm around him grew stronger, filled with power as he screamed his frustrations into the night.

“ **Everyone made** **_me_ ** **fight in some stupid fucking war to make themselves feel better. So that they’d feel protected because the bloody** **_Boy-Who-Lived_ ** **was fighting some** **_monster_ ** **and losing** **_everyone_ ** **that they loved while no one else had to.** ”

In his rage, he grabbed and tore an unmarked headstone from the ground and threw it against a tree. Not even bothering to register the strength filling him along with his rage and _hunger_ . Too lost in damning everyone who raised him to be their _Savior of the Light_ as soon as he stepped foot into the world of wizards and magic, he failed to notice the timid footsteps slowly walking up behind him.

The young witch’s voice broke through the haze covering Harry’s mind. The storm that he created in his anger died down and the rage left him as quickly as it came, leaving him feeling weak with a hunger that made his stomach clench painfully. He turned around only to grin ferally when the witch stumbled and fell as soon as his electric green eyes, brighter and more like the Killing Curse, met hers. Fear permeated the air, leaving him breathless at the _delicious scent_ as he stalked towards his victim. The sound of her rabbiting pulse only made his stomach twist even more painfully and with one quick movement, he was standing in front of her.

Harry licked his sharpened canines and he leaned down to lift the witch up by her throat. Her struggles meant nothing in the face of this _predator_ and her eyes widened in dawning horror that this was her last night alive. His thumb brushed over her pulse before he leaned closer to graze his fangs across her skin. Without a sound, his fangs pierced her flesh deeply and he drank the crimson liquid that ran in her veins. With each gulp brought clarity to Harry’s mind and soon, his hunger was gone and he felt more like himself, more in control than he had in _months_.

He dropped the bloodless corpse of the witch to the ground without a care and looked on with disinterest at the ruined graveyard. Once Harry got his bearings, he apparated with a crack to the doors of Gringotts.

  
  


§§

  
  


**_Sudden magical storm leaves young witch dead in Godric’s Hollow._ **

Draco Malloy sat in the Slytherin common room scowling down at the _Daily Prophet_ like it personally offended him. His brows furrowed in thought as a memory, previously forgotten, rose unbidden in his mind.

  
  


§§

  
  


A young Draco Malfoy of about five looked up at his mother from his bed with wide blue-grey eyes filled with curiosity.

“Can you read me the story about Dark creatures again, Mother?”

Narcissa smiled softly and caressed her son’s cheek fondly before walking over to the bookcase in his room. She pulled out a worn, brown leather tome and walked back over to the bed, sitting down and opening the book up to the beginning.

_Dark Creatures of the Wizarding World: History and Hierarchy_

Draco laid up in his bed with rapt attention as his mother read about every creature known to their world and even those that have faded from memory.

“Vampires exists within the darkest corners of our world. They vastly outnumber wizarding kind solely because they remove themselves from our society and have done so for centuries. The vampire is the only creature that has a dominant sub-species that is thought to have been hunted down to extinction: the King Vampire.”

Draco gasped in excitement. He _loved_ learning about this creature in particular and has always wanted to meet one, impossible though it may be. They were creatures of deadly grace, the wizarding world’s greatest predator.

He looked up at his mother with wide blue-grey eyes.

“Do you think a King Vampire is alive somewhere, Mother?”

Narcissa chuckled at the sight of her son, who usually hid any emotion behind a mask even at this young age, openly displayed his wonderment. She reached out and ruffled his hair, her chuckle turning into full-blown laughter when her son pouted and swatted her hand away.

“If one is alive somewhere, he has survived for centuries alone. They are solitary creatures, Draco, only seen amongst lower vampires in their time of need.”

The young Malfoy Heir tilted his head in confusion at this.

“If they are so-so-li-tary creatures, then where do the stories come from?”

Her eyes lit up with amusement when her son tried to sound out the word. Her baby boy was growing up so fast and she would treasure these moments for as long as she lived.

“Now now, my little Dragon listen closely, this story was passed through the many Black generations and it serves as a warning to not want what others have. Greed is a dangerous emotion and I wouldn’t want my little boy to be consumed by it.

“The King Vampire’s territory covered all of the clans of the lesser vampires,” she said, sweeping her hand out dramatically.

“Unfortunately, there were those who wanted that territory for their own and tried taking it by force,” Narcissa curled her hand into a fist and scrunched up her face which made Draco chuckle at his mother’s antics.

“A great war took place between the King Vampire, all the clans and half of the wizarding world. Many lives were lost on both sides but, unable to cope with the loss on our side, we admitted defeat and left the vampires without looking back.”

Draco’s eyes grew wide as he listened to his mother’s story and he vowed then to not let greed take him over like it did those stupid wizards so long ago.

He shook himself out of the memory, able to place the Dark magic that he sensed within Potter now. A sense of wonderment filled him but he quickly hid it behind a mask when he heard footsteps walking up behind him. Draco decided then that Potter needed time, for what he didn’t know, but he knew a shitstorm was coming after the display in the Great Hall.

  
  


§§

  
  
  


Draco folded the _Daily Prophet_ and sat it beside him on the couch. Just thinking about what all could happen if Potter comes back to Hogwarts gave him a headache and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Theodore Nott stood a ways behind him with a questioning gaze, trying to decide whether or not to go up to the young Malfoy Heir. He never so openly displayed emotion, especially in the common room, but Malfoy’s face looked somewhat serene when it seemed he was deep in thought. It intrigued Theo and he wanted to know what broke through his icy exterior.

Malfoy’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and by the tone of his voice, Theo could tell that whatever it was, is important so he listened with rapt attention. Not even bothering to think about how Malfoy could tell that it was _him_ who entered the common room. 

“Nott. I need you to do something for me. You can erase magical signatures, correct?’

“I can.”

“Good. We’re going to Godric’s Hollow.”

Draco fixed Theo with a narrowed gaze, silently daring Theo to ask about things he had no right knowing. If anyone knew that he was going to help Potter, he would be the laughing stock of Slytherin and put the Malfoy name to shame.

They both apparated to the ruined graveyard and looked around at the scarred grounds. Headstones as well as trees were littered with scorch marks from where lightning struck. Both men were able to sense the Dark magic that lingered in the air along with something more _sinister_. Neither of them knew what it was exactly but they both knew that this type of magic was ancient.

Draco’s voice broke through the silence, his blue-grey eyes were locked on to one particular headstone as he spoke. He wasn’t surprised that the granite stone with the carving of a family was the only one left unscathed. The name _Potter_ felt like a slap in the face when he thought back to all the shit that he put Harry through, a deep part of his mind whispered that he was half of the reason Harry snapped and disappeared.

“Nott. I need you to erase Potter’s magical signature. Whatever this is, can’t be traced back to him. He’s not ready for the whole bloody Ministry to nip at his heels like rabid dogs and throw him into Azkaban.”

Millions of questions burned through Theo’s mind but he knew better than to ask what he didn’t need to know. With a subtle nod in Draco’s direction, he got to work and soon enough, any trace back to Potter was erased. The blonde watched on in silence. Under any other circumstance, he would jump at the chance to get Potter in trouble but he felt something within the ravenette changing into something Darker.

Whatever was coming, it wasn’t good for anyone who wronged Potter in the past. Draco hoped their past could be forgiven for a childish grudge given part to his pompous upbringing.

When all was done, he and Theo disapparated back to their common room with non the wiser.

  
  


§§

  
  


The next hour and a half was filled with stunned glances of the Potter account manager Griphook, Ragnok, the one who gave his inheritance test and the few witches and wizards still walking about. He needed to lay low for a while until he figured out what to do and so, with a few hundred galleons, he bought himself a flat in Knockturn Alley. Harry smirked, knowing that no one would think to look for their precious _Savior_ in the Darkest alley in wizarding Britain.

Harry was shocked to find out that a creature so ancient and so Dark was in the Potter line and was even more shocked to find out that he was the only one magically powerful enough to survive the creature inheritance. The other males in his line, powerful in their own right they may be, were either killed by forcing the King Vampire inheritance or it simply lay dormant in the bloodline without them even knowing. The knowledge of the King Vampire being lost to a time long since passed.

The goblins were only able to tell him so much, the King Vampire being the strongest of all vampires with little to no weaknesses. He needed to know more in order to survive and so he spent hours in every bookstore in Knockturn and Diagon Alley trying to find a book on the creature to no avail.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was well into the night and he wasn’t able to find even a single mention of the King Vampire other than what he already knew. Closing the ancient tome, he stood up and stretched, casting the Tempus charm with a flick of his wrist. He sighed again once he saw the time and stretched.

_Merlin, I’ve been at this for hours._

Walking out of the now deserted bookstore, he didn’t notice a pair of glowing red eyes watching him until he was pinned against the wall by inhuman strength and a pale arm. A low growl tore itself from his throat as _Killing Curse_ eyes looked over his attacker.

His Black Magic swirled around him, the force throwing his attacker into the opposite wall. Harry stalked walked towards the downed vampire and looked down at him with an unimpressed stare while brushing his robes off of the brick dust now lingering in the air. His pupils narrowed into slits when he heard the unknown vampire speak as he got down on one knee with his head bowed.

“So the rumors were true. The one who leads us all has returned.”

_Well this wasn’t in any of the books I’ve read. How interesting._

Taking the silence as his queue to continue talking, he did so while keeping his head lowered. Harry noted that his voice had a melodic undertone that he assumed was used to lure humans, muggle and magical folk alike, to their deaths.

“I have been following you, traveling through the shadows, all in order to make sure that after centuries, our King has finally returned to us. Please allow me to take you to our clan where we will train you to get stronger so that you may le-“

Harry’s voice, dark and with a dangerous undertone, cut through whatever the man kneeling before him was going to say next. Shadows lining the walls moved to wrap around the vampire’s throat, legs and arms, lifting him into the air and forcing him to look into glowing electric green eyes that promised punishment if Harry didn’t like what he heard.

“ **You attack me out of nowhere, call me your King and now you dare to even ask me to come with you. Train with you and lead you? Don’t make me laugh.** ”

He reached out to brush brown locks of hair out of the vampire’s eyes and caressed his cheek. The touch made the other shiver, being able to feel the Dark magic just underneath Harry’s fingertips. The magic was intoxicating, alluring, and the vampire couldn’t help but lean into the touch with a pleading whimper on his lips.

_How interesting._

Harry chuckled darkly as he grabbed the other’s chin, forcing him closer as he brushed his lips against the captive vampire’s. His voice held a commanding tone but it lured the other in, making it impossible to not listen to his King. One fleeting thought passed through his mind and made him inwardly shiver in anticipation.

_He’s different from the other King Vampires. This should be fun…_

“What’s your name and why should I come with you?”

“Silas, my Lord. I say ‘train you’ but in reality, we would be your family, your home for millennia. I have been tasked with watching you for months, I have seen how those humans treated you, their _precious Savior_. Let me ask you this my Lord, have you ever felt like you really belonged in Hogwarts with the rest of her residents?”

Harry thought for a moment, all those who ridiculed him and called him the next Dark Lord in every year that he attended Hogwarts. He was looked down with disdain or ignored completely by the professors, the ones who were supposed to protect him. He was trained and lead to the slaughter by Dumbledore. Yes, he looked up to the man but that doesn’t change that he was forced to go back to the Dursley’s every summer even after he told the grandfatherly man what they did to him.

All those thoughts whirled around in his head, making him angrier as he failed to notice his magic attacking the building in his growing rage. The air grew colder and cracks lined the brick wall, causing brick dust to fall down around them along with snow and ice. Silas noted with interest that none of the dust, ice or snow touched either of them, seeming to go around a shield that protected them both from the shards of ice and frost bitten air.

Harry forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down after a few moments of silence. He gave Silas a small smile that was quickly hidden by a mask before he waved his hand and watched with fascination as Silas dropped to the ground and landed on his feet with inhuman grace.

“Very well Silas. I’ll come with you to train, learn and get stronger. I wouldn’t mind another family, a closer family and as long as no one forces me to do what I don’t want and doesn’t blindly follow me like two others who shall go unnamed then I don’t see a problem with it. How do we get there exactly? We can’t just take the Night Bus since I don’t doubt that there are people looking for their _rogue Savior_. And please cool it with the ‘my Lord’, it makes me uncomfortable. At least when you say it.”

Silas chuckled and looked Harry up and down with a hungry yet approving gleam in his eyes that the other noticed but didn’t comment on. He smiled widely, his sharpened canines glinting in the moonlight before he cleared his throat.

“I suppose they are. No matter, we’re not traveling in a way that humans will see us. Vampires travel by shadows. Think of it as a dark tunnel leading to wherever you want and being able to see in the darkness, this is the optimal travel for us. Not even the Darkest of magicks will allow for someone to use the shadows for travel as we do. You being the King Vampire though, cannot only use the shadows for travel but also form them into weapons as sharp as the finest blade. Before we leave, what would you like me to call you? The others will still refer to you as their Lord unless told otherwise.”

Harry got a contemplative look on his face before he smiled darkly and looked straight at Silas with an equally hungry gleam in his electric green eyes.

“Call me _Hadrian Caedis_ . The Harry Potter everyone knew is dead and I’m going to show the world _exactly_ who I am and what I’ve become . Those lowly humans at Hogwarts and my so-called Muggle family will come to regret everything that they ever did and said.”

A werewolf howled in the distance and the full moon was colored a dark red as he and Silas walked into the shadows of the wall. An ominous warning for anyone who happened to be listening and a grim promise for the future.


	2. Everything has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian learns more about himself, his abilities and meets old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi its me again \o i decided to change a few things in this chapter and the last. First, i changed his name to Hadrian cuz Harrison sounds more like a last name to me idk  
> Secondly, his eyes are gonna stay green except more vivid than before and yes, they actually look the color of the killing curse when hes mad and idk bout ya’ll but i would be scared shitless if i saw that
> 
> Aight now for the good shit but before i go and let yall enjoy this, tw for flashbacks, nightmares, sex, blood n gore

Hadrian followed Silas out of the shadows and was greeted by a dark castle carved into a mountain covered in snow. He found that he was unbothered by the cold, which was slightly worse than the winters he experienced at Hogwarts but pulled his robes closer together more out of habit than actual need. His eyes widened slightly as Silas pushed open the large wooden doors leading to a dark hallway coming to an end by a spiral staircase.

The walls were lined with iron sconces that shined on tapestries depicting a war between what he assumed to be vampires and wizardkind. On another tapestry closer to the parlor showed a vampire standing above the others holding up the decapitated head of a wizard in victory. The area around them was littered with bodies of the fallen and it seemed as if fresh blood was slowly dripping from the head. The full moon the color of blood hung overhead casting the area in an ominous glow.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat from behind him. Turning around, he was met with a man who had his arms crossed in annoyance and his instincts told him to be on guard around this unknown man. Black hair framed his face as he looked towards Silas with a narrowed gaze.

“Who is this young man, Silas?”

“Ah, Viktor. This is our new King. We have finally been awarded in our efforts after searching for him for centuries.”

Viktor looked towards Hadrian with a disapproving glare and scoffed.

“Surely you don’t believe that this _weak human wizard_ is our Lord? I would’ve thought your father taught you how to look for the signs of power that our Lord is known to have.”

Hadrian's anger flared and before Silas could say anything in defense, he watched in awe as Viktor was thrown against the wall by shadows. _Killing Curse_ eyes were fixed onto the older vampire as he pulled himself out of the wall and watched in amusement as shadows wrapped around the man as they lifted him into the air.

He walked closer to Viktor and Silas couldn’t help but compare his Lord to a venomous snake slithering up to its prey. The hungry gleam in Hadrian’s eyes sent shivers down his spine as he looked on with anticipation. His voice echoed around the hallway which was now filled with other vampires lurking in the shadows but unwilling to do anything except watch.

“ **Would you care to repeat that Viktor? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.** ”

The older vampire sneered before opening his mouth, displaying his sharpened canines and spitting scathing insults that would make anyone else cower in fear.

“How dare such a _weak pitiful human_ like you use the gifts that our Lord possessed? I should rip you apart and drain you dry where you sta-!”

Hadrian watched in grim amusement and _hunger_ danced in his eyes as two spiked tendrils of shadows covered in sharp thorns rushed into Viktor’s mouth. The brief silence was broken by the elder’s muffled screams and the sound of flesh ripping apart. Silas’ eyes danced with glee and an all too familiar hunger filled him as he watched what his Lord was capable of.

Shadows bursts from Viktor, the tendrils ripping him apart, and his blood rained down upon Hadrian where he stood like a Dark baptism. The resulting silence was deafening before Silas loudly cleared his throat and spoke to the gathered crowd of vampires.

“My friends and family, our Lord has returned to us in a baptism of blood. Those who disrespect our Lord will be shown the same treatment as the foolish Viktor who knew not to whom he was talking. His reign shall be just and the vampires will once again prosper.”

Silas and all the others who stepped into view kneeled down with their heads bowed in reverence. Murmurs of ‘My Lord’ filled the silence and Hadrian's toxic green gaze swept over them all approvingly before landing on Silas. He reached down to gently pull Silas up to stand by his side and the other gave him a warm smile. The others stood and clapped, giving small nods of approval towards their new Lord and his chosen right hand.

  
  


§§

  
  


The next few weeks were spent with Silas teaching Hadrian the political side of being the King Vampire and ruler over a handful of vampire clans. Along with the political aspect of things, he was spending hours training in hand to hand and different ways of utilizing his shadows in combat.

Hadrian was currently in the library looking through a tome containing the history of past King Vampires. He found that some ruled with an iron-fist, a dictatorship of sorts, while others were more lenient and lead what was much like a democracy.

Despite trying to learn about his predecessors, Hadrian could feel the constant pounding of a headache right behind his eyes. This was nothing new of course, the headaches always came and ranged in intensity with how much sleep he got. Insomnia was a long-time presence in his life since first year, where he was always waking up from a nightmare about the Dursley’s with a silent scream. The nightmares got progressively worse after Voldemort came back, especially when he would always see the man torture and kill those who displeased him through his eyes. One particular nightmare played on repeat in his mind every night for a week and if it wasn’t for Silas, his right hand and his friend, Hadrian would’ve already tried to end his life dozens of times over.

  
  


§§

  
  


Silas told him within the first week at the castle that he was now a natural Occlumens, just one of the perks of his inheritance, and Hadrian thought that would help him to finally push away the nightmares. Oh what a foolish thought that had been. With the heightened emotions of a vampire, his nightmares became increasingly worse and he was able to feel _everything_ in his nightmares as if he were there. Memories of the war and his abuse at the hands of the Dursley’s flashed through his mind, twisting and forming into new horrors.

By the third week, his nightmares twisted into something he never wished to see again for as long as he lived. Images of Voldemort flaying him and his friends alive before burning them with fiendfyre while Vernon and Dudley laughed, calling him a _freak_ . The smell of burning flesh filled his nose while the sickly sweet taste of iron coated his tongue. His parents and Sirius standing as the ghosts of their former selves, yelling and screaming at Harrison how it was his fault that they died, ‘ _if you’ve never been born we would still be alive living with Remus and Sirius happily away from all this!_ ’.

Hadrian's screams echoed throughout the halls of the empty castle, save for the one person who came to mean as much to him as Ron, possibly even more. Silas opened the doors to his room with such force that they almost flew off the hinges and he froze as he took in the trembling form of his king, his friend, _his mate_ . He realized that Hadrian was his mate by the end of the first week of his stay but the young king didn’t know. Too new to his instincts and his mind was too _broken_ to even recognize Silas as anything more. He vowed to wait for the ravenette for as long as it took but seeing him like this, trembling and whimpering as horrible images of his past flashed through his unseeing eyes hurt Silas more than he thought possible.

Shadows whipped around Hadrian as if protecting him, even from Silas as he swiftly moved towards him. Before he knew it, the vampire was thrown against the wall by the doors by a tendril of shadow that was now poised and sharpened to run him through. He felt his own heart ripping to shreds as he watched Hadrian coming apart at the seams while his nightmare tore through his mind.

‘ _Hadrian please…I need you too much to lose you right now._ ’

The shadows fell away as if sensing his intent to save their King, their chosen, from the darkest parts of his mind and Silas wasted not even a second rushing to the trembling form of his mate. Reaching out to brush sweaty locks out of his face, he gently grasped Hadrian's chin and turned the young King so that his toxic green eyes met his own crimson gaze.

“Please - let me help you Hadrian. I love you too much to lose you.”

Silas sat down on the bed and leaned closer to the ravenette. His voice was nothing more than a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the room.

“I’ll stay with you until the end of time if you’d let me. My king, my chosen, _my mate_.”

He pressed his lips gently against Hadrian's and he felt something within him tie itself to the ravenette. They would both protect the other, willing to slay a hundred men just to be with the other and it all just felt so _perfect_ that Silas didn’t want to break away. He pulled away just to see Hadrian's eyes clear and light up with recognition. He swiftly leaned back in before the other could say anything and their lips molded against the other as if made for the other.

His tongue darted out to lick plump lips and Silas opened his without a second thought. He moaned when the ravenette’s tongue brushed against his fangs and he climbed the rest of the way on the bed to fully embrace the other. His fully erect member brushed against Hadrian's stomach causing him to gasp and break away. He averted his eyes as they both struggled to catch their breaths but he still stayed embraced in Silas’ arms.

“Hadrian? What’s wrong?’

The amount of worry and slight hurt in his voice made him wince. He gulped nervously before he spoke his fears aloud for the first time.

“I-I don’t think I’m ready yet Silas. I’m sorry but I just went through a lot of shit in my life and - and I want to be with you, I really do but shouldn’t we, I don’t know, get to know each other better first? I’ve had a lot of people hurt me in the past and it’s likely going to take a while to get over that.” 

He looked into electric green, like pools of acid, and Silas noticed that his eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. The sight just made his heart break that much more.

“Listen to me Hadrian. I will wait till the ends of time for you and getting to know you would be the greatest honor of my life.”

A fang-filled smile broke across Hadrian's face as he rushed to give Silas a hug. He leaned down to breath in the other’s scent, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck and relaxing in his hold. His eyes were growing heavy with sleep and his words were slurred as he spoke again.

“Thank you Silas. Thank you so much. For everything…”

Silas smiled down into his hair and moved to cover him back up before he walked away to leave. Before he got to the door, the soft voice of his mate rang in his ears.

“Stay? Please…?”

A small smile stretched across his face as he turned around and walked back towards his slumbering mate. Crawling into the bed beside him, he embraced the other and touched his forehead against his.

“Anything for you…my little raven.”

It wasn’t long before they both fell into a deep sleep and Harrison would wake feeling better than he ever had.

  
  


§§

  
  


Hadrian shook himself out of the memory and glanced back down to the open letter held in his hands from Headmistress McGonagall.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well wherever you may be. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger have expressed concern for you and have asked if I could include some things in my letter. The point of which is to inform you of the preposterous rumors that began as soon as you left which were not helped at all by that wicked woman at the Daily Prophet and I assume you know who I mean. I, as well as your two friends, have put a stop to as much of this as possible and surprisingly Mr. Malfoy has done much to put stop these rumors as well._

_Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, are hoping that you return to Hogwarts and I, as your Head of House and professor ask you not to forget about your O.W.L.’s and N.E.W.T.’s. Above all else, Mr. Potter, I hope that you are truly happy wherever you are. As many bad memories that you have in this castle, please do not forget the people you have met and the better memories that you have made._

_One more thing Mr. Potter that I must ask you to remember: Anyone can choose to be brave, but it takes the cunning of a Snake, the intellect of a Raven and the loyalty of a Badger to be brave. Should you choose to come back to Hogwarts, I believe that you will find that you have friends and allies from places unforeseen._

_Wishing you well,_

_Your professor and friend,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his face as he thought of his friends and professor. Hadrian thanked his luck that he didn’t ruin his relationship with them just because he ran out on them. The rumors that she spoke of were concerning but nothing he hasn’t dealt with before and, the most surprising of all was that _Malfoy,_ of all people, were keeping the Slytherin’s from starting anything more. He made the decision to go back for his OWL’s and NEWT’s after a few months of learning what he needs at the castle, _his_ castle.

Hadrian was torn from his thoughts by Silas walking into the room. Weeks have passed since that night and the two have gotten closer. He was happy to have met someone like Silas, so understanding and willing to wait until he was ready. He was the first one that Hadrian opened up to about everything. His friends know some things but not _everything_ that happened at the Dursley’s and he really wasn’t all that willing to tell them. Hadrian’s eyes narrowed on the form of Silas as he knelt before him.

_‘What is he up to?‘_

“My king, I think you’ve done all you could for today. Your training is done, it seems that you are a born natural at controlling shadows. I also see that you are willing to self-study about your predecessors.”

Silas’ voice was full of praise but there was a glint of mischievousness in his crimson gaze. Hadrian stood up to walk over to him and ask what was going on as Silas didn’t usually have anything to do with mischief but a sudden dizziness overtook him. The edges of his vision darkened as he stumbled over his own feet, trying to catch himself on the edge of the desk proved useless when his hand slipped and knocked the books onto the floor. A crystalized flower fell onto the floor and shattered, the sharpened shards covering the floor by the desk.

Hadrian didn’t even realize that Silas grabbed onto him, holding him close as they both fell back onto the floor, concern for his mate swimming in his blood red eyes.

“Hadrian? Hadrian what’s wrong?”

It was only then, up close, that he noticed how Hadrian looked more pale than usual, sweat covered his forehead making his black hair stick to his skin. His breaths were coming out ragged and wheezing making Silas’ worry grow as he realized what could be wrong with his mate. He silently prayed to whatever being would listen that he was wrong but knowing how stubborn Hadrian was, he was correct in his guess.

“Hadrian, when was the last time you fed?”

The ravenette’s head rolled to the side in response and he slightly shook the younger vampire in hopes to keep him awake. He was growing more worried by the second, hoping that it wasn’t too late. Hazy green eyes blinked open to look at the brunette and he gave a wobbly smile.

“Not since - since the night before you - you found me.”

Hadrian’s words were slurred and hard to make out and Silas furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes widened in fear.

_‘It’s been much longer than I thought. Dear Morgana Hadrian, what have you done?’_

Crimson eyes narrowed in determination and his voice brokered no room for argument. Silas hated to use the dominating part of their mated bond to command Hadrian but now was not the time for any other way. Lifting him up to the crook of his neck, Silas silently urged the ravenette to drink. A moment of clarity hit Hadrian like a freight train and he weakly pushed against the unmoving form of the blonde.

“Hadrian, you _must_ drink.”

“N-no.”

“Please.”

_“N-no._ ”

“Why?”

Hadrian’s mind swarmed with the image and voices of Vernon and Voldemort. They were laughing and sneering at him, at his weakness, his _freakishness_.

“ _You fucking freak! As if being a magic freak wasn’t enough, you turned into some bloodsucking freak. No wonder you were abandoned by your_ friends _and_ family _, you probably scared away their own freakishness. You fucking freak!_ ”

“ _The so-called_ Savior of the Light _turned into a Dark creature. Oh the irony! Serves you right, turned into one of the things that you grew up to hate. How does it feel,_ Harry _, to know that everyone is going to turn against you for becoming something even Darker than the Dark Lord? Well, what are you waiting for? Drink and become something that you hate most._ ”

Their laughter filled his ears until he screamed and flailed, pushing with his last remaining strength until he broke free of Silas’ embrace and fell down with a loud thump onto the floor. The older vampire gasped in shock as Hadrian hissed in pain and he reached out towards him again, grabbing his wrist in desperation and pulling him back into his hold. The ravenette flailed desperately, scratching against Silas’ porcelain skin in another attempt to break away. Warm liquid with a familiar smell made Silas pull his hand away from Hadrian’s back near his side and his eyes widened in fear as he realized that one of the shards must’ve pierced his side. The amount of blood made Silas worry more as he realized that he wasn’t healing and that the shard most likely tore an artery.

“Hadrian stop!”

He put as much force in his voice as he could. His desperation to save Hadrian far outweighing his need to keep his mate happy. King Vampires, unlike regular vampires, don’t have to feed every other day but every other week. It’s been four weeks since Hadrian last fed and if he could think of anything else, he would be awed by the fact that he is just now showing the signs of weakening but now things were made worse by his fear of him bleeding out. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the ravenette speaking with a hint of a growl in his voice, his instincts warring to take over to get what his body needs.

“Can’t - can’t feed.”

“Why Hadrian? You’ll die if you don’t.” _Or become a mindless beast in a never ending quest for blood,_ he thought grimly.

“ _F-freak_.”

That one word ripped through Silas’ heart and his eyes filled with anger. ‘ _If that damned human was still alive, I’d make him_ beg _for death for what he did to my mate_.‘ A low growl tore itself from his throat and was met with a small whimper from the younger vampire, drawing his attention back to him.

“Hadrian, listen. You are _not_ a freak. You’re strong, stronger than most and the things that you can do still astound me. You’re the most beautiful person that i have ever seen and I’m so happy every day that I met you and you chose me to be yours. I can’t lose you Hadrian, not when I just got you. I’ve waited hundreds of years to hold you in my arms and I don’t want to let you go. Please Hadrian, my love, my mate, drink.”

Acidic green eyes locked onto his as if looking for any trace of deception and he wheezed out a sigh when he found none. Silas gave a small smile in return and gently pulled the ravenette back up to the crook of his neck where he gave a tentative sniff. His tongue darted out to trace the pulsing vein beneath his skin before he felt sharp fangs pierce his skin like a knife through butter.

  
  


§§

  
  


A moan tore itself from his lips as he held Hadrian closer while he fed. His strength came back to him in waves and he opened his eyes to reveal glowing _Killing Curse_ green eyes, brighter and more dangerous than ever before. Hadrian growled lowly, the need to feed slowly consuming his mind and he couldn’t hear Silas’ assurances, telling him to drink as much as he needs, over the rush of blood in his ears. He will soon regret those words.

There was a reason why no King Vampire went as long as he did without blood, being that they were more prone to losing all semblance of sanity in their bloodlust and not many would be able to stand against them. Friend and foe alike would fall to their bloodlust until entire clans were wiped out, and only then would a single shred of sanity return and they would end their eternal lives in their grief.

Hadrian ripped the clothes off of Silas’ shoulders making him gasp out a mix of primal want and confusion. His teeth continued to rip the flesh and tear into his neck in his need to get more blood, more of that precious ruby liquid as it travelled down his throat. He moved suddenly and they both crashed into the floor as shadows danced around the room as if urging their king to get more, to ravage and tear at the helpless vampire underneath him. An act that he was all too happy to take part in.

He was brimming with power and strength as he tore his nails down Silas’ chest as if his skin was paper. He wanted more, more, _more_ and he leaned up to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. The brunette tasted his own blood on his mate’s lips as they molded against his and it made sparks of arousal travel down to his groin. Tongues fought for dominance in their connected mouths, blood dripped down the side of Hadrian’s lips and the smell of his own arousal made him ground his hips down against the brunette’s as a needy keen tore itself from his throat.

Before Silas could even blink, his trousers and boxers were ripped away by sharp nails leaving trails of blood down his thighs. His mind swam with blood loss and arousal and he felt his back hit the wall, cracks spiderwebbing beneath his torn skin. Hadrian broke the kiss momentarily as he moved down to lick up the blood flowing freely down his thighs, torso and chest, piercing the skin with his fangs and smearing crimson over porcelain skin.

Silas growled at the pain and threw his head back against the wall when Hadrian’s hot breath travelled over the still warm blood covering his skin. The ravenette stood with a hunger gleam swirling in his eyes and he quickly removed his clothes before capturing the brunette lips in a bruising kiss. Fangs met the other in a resounding _clack_ that echoed throughout the room along with needy moans and hungry growls. Their hardened members grounded against the other with growing need and Silas chased the taste of his own blood down Hadrian’s throat with his tongue.

With his strength returning to him, he pushed Hadrian down onto the bed across the room and found that the younger vampire turned his head to the side, exposing his neck in submission. With another growl, he grabbed the ravenette’s legs and lined up his aching member against his opening. His precum served as a lube when he pushed in and started thrusting with reckless abandon. A loud keen filled with want resounded throughout the room and acidic eyes swam with lust. He wanted to feel the other’s fangs in his skin, drinking his lifeblood and as if Silas heard his thoughts, sharp fangs pierced his flesh and drank while his thrusts got more erratic.

Hadrian ground his hips to meet Silas’ in a vain attempt to take in more of his cock, his own aching with need and leaking with precum. Neither could think past the lust filled haze that clouded their minds but they didn’t care, too lost in their own primal desires. The force of Silas pounding into Hardian’s ass tore his skin but his rapid healing kicked in, a small pool of blood soaking into the sheets from his skin tearing over and over again. The bed creaked and the frame broke underneath them but neither cared. Nothing felt _so damn good_ in their lives and neither wanted to stop.

He grabbed his own aching member, his finger covered in blood curled around his shaft. At the first stroke, he threw his sweat drenched head back into the pillows with a loud cry. The overstimulation sending waves of pleasure to his brain at each stroke along his cock and each brutal thrust from Silas. The slick slapping of skin against skin along with moans of pleasure and growls of wanton need filled the room. Shadows caressed them both as if egging them on and at the same time blessing their connection, their primal desire for the other making it stronger. It seemed like an hour passed before they both came with a loud keen and a guttural growl. Their bodies shook with ecstasy as they came down from the high and Silas collapsed on top of Hadrian, his cock still twitching and leaking his seed within the other’s hole.

  
  
  


§§

Moments passed in contented silence before Hadrian huffed out a tired laugh and weakly carded his fingers through sweaty brown locks.

Silas look up towards Hadrian in confusion before the other spoke again. His eyes fluttering shut and a small smile played on his lips. Being this close, Silas marveled at how _beautiful_ those electric green eyes were and he could see the danger swirling just beneath the surface. His mate had all the grace of a predator and it all seemed to come to Hadrian so naturally that Silas once again thanked whatever higher deity he could that the ravenette was his mate. After going for over a hundred years without finding a mate, one to cherish and protect for millennia to come, he’d given up hope. It wasn’t until he saw _him_ in the graveyard that night, saw all the power and grace that surrounded him, that something clicked deep within his soul. Hadrian was his intended, the one who he would travel to the ends of the earth with for all eternity and after tonight, he knew that Hadrian felt the same.

“If you would’ve told me a year ago that a _vampire_ would help me more in just a few weeks than a human, muggle and magical, has ever done in _years_ , I probably would’ve laughed in their faces. Now that I’ve met you though, I wouldn’t have it any other way Silas.”

Moments passed in shocked silence, only filled with the soft sounds of Hadrian brushing his fingers through brown locks. Something warmed inside his heart as he thought about the ravenette’s words and he found himself nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh.

“How did I get so damned lucky to have you as my mate?”

“Hah. I guess the _Potter Luck_ is rubbing off on you because I would say that I’m the luckiest for having you in my life. You’ve helped me so much Silas and I don’t think I could ever repay you.”

The hairs on his neck tickled with Silas’ breath of laughter and he found himself wrapping his arms around the brunette and rolling on his side. With a single thought, they were cleaned of sweat and cum and covered with the sheets.

“I guess if you really wanted to pay me back, you could start by staying with me until the ends of time. _My little raven_.”

Brown locks tickled his nose as Hadrian laughed and held him impossibly closer. His eyes growing heavy with sleep and the warmth flooding from Silas’ slightly taller form against his bare chest.

“I’ll gladly be your little raven until forever and beyond even the cold hands of Death, Silas.”

His voice drifted off as he and the brunette both fell into a deep sleep. His mind free from nightmares, the laughs and taunts by his peers and relatives, for the first time since he could remember.

  
  


§§

  
  


Weeks went by and winter faded into a slightly warmer summer high up in the Koryak mountains. The weeks were filled with learning more politics of the various clans as well as hand to hand combat. Hadrian was surprised at how much muscle he’s gotten but not enough to change his original lithe figure. His hair has grown darker, to a midnight black that seemed to absorb all the light in the room and its grown slightly longer, now reaching the end of his neck and currently tied back by a dark forest green ribbon. The ravenette has also grown a few inches, now only a bit taller than Silas, much to his mate’s amusement and slight displeasure at now being the tallest in bed anymore.

Vivid, electric green eyes gazed across the room to where the brunette sat in a chair by the warmth of the fire reading about the goings on in wizarding Britain. The ornate fireplace was more than capable of keeping back the chill in winter and warming them still in the summer. The constant chill of their bodies was kept at bay by large, overstuffed blankets by the fire. Hadrian was somewhat surprised at learning that his body could no longer retain heat and he could imagine his best friend’s shock and wonder at having learned things that she couldn’t find in books.

Thinking of his friends sent a sharp pang of guilt and loneliness through him and Silas looked up in worry. The connection through their mated bond allowed for them to pick up on the other’s strong emotions. The Council exclaimed about its uses in battle but both vampires just laughed softly, glad that they had a connection that would stand the test of time. Hadrian answers his silent question without a second thought and his voice was filled with longing. He knew that things wouldn’t be the same if he were to go back to Hogwarts but the thought of not seeing his friends one last time hurt him.

“I want to go back, Silas. To Hogwarts. Its my last year and i just want to see everyone again. I know - I know that I have bad memories there and it. Wasn’t the _best_ , but for years, it was my _home_.”

Pleading, toxic green eyes locked onto crimson as if worried that Silas will try to make him stay in the castle. Never going out unless absolutely needed. The brunette sighed and closed his eyes before moving over on the chair and motioning for Hadrian to sit beside him. He carded his fingers lovingly through soft black locks before speaking in a gentle voice.

“I’m not going to make you stay, little raven. Of course i know that you miss your friends and I’d feel worse about it if i even tried to make you stay.”

They both sat silent for a few moments, Hadrian had a big goofy grin on his face while Silas fretted over whether or not his mate’s human friends would accept them.

“Alright my little raven, I propose a deal.” At Hadrian’s confused look, he continued. “These last few months we’ll be continuing your studies on magical theory. You, as a vampire, may not have much use for magics except when there are no shadows present but if you want to take those, whatever they’re called, then we’ll have to use the next few months for study.”

The goofy grin fell from his face immediately after hearing the word study and he groaned but ultimately agreed. If Silas was helping him, it couldn’t be that hard, right?

  
  


§§

  
  


He hated to admit it but his studies were much easier without having Ron groan over everything like it caused him pain or Hermione badgering them about homework even on the weekends. He loved his friends dearly but the silence was nice and he accomplished more than he would otherwise.

The vampire clan that resided within and around the Koryak mountains had a Potions Master which was quite surprising to Hadrian. Under the elderly vampire’s tutelage, potions soon became one of Hadrian’s favorite subjects and he even learned how to make potions specifically for the use of vampires.

The weeks passed quickly for Hadrian and Silas. He didn’t even realize it was his birthday until he awoke to cheerful chatter sounding from downstairs and the brunette practically dragging him from his bed.

“Silas wha-?”

The older vampire stifled a laugh at the sight of Hadrian’s unruly bed head as he pulled him towards the en-suite bathroom.

“Come on little raven. It’s not every day that you turn seventeen you know? Your guests are already waiting so we need to hurry!”

Hadrian opened his mouth to say something only to let out an undignified yelp as he tripped over his feet, making him and Silas tumble to the ground. Laughter filled the room from both men and the ravenette rolled on top of his mate before capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. His chest rumbled with a hungry growl as his tongue darted down the other’s throat and swirled around his fangs. Moments passed and they were both left gasping for breath, their lips bruised and eyes swirling with lust. Silas leaned back up for another kiss only to have his mate put his finger up against his lips.

“You said there were guests downstairs?” Hadrian cocked his head to the side innocently and looked down at his mate with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Silas groaned and let his head fall back to the floor knowing the mate was everything but innocent. He closed his eyes before grabbing Hadrian around the waist and pulling him so that they were flushed together. The brunette spoke with a low and hungry growl that made the other shiver in anticipation.

“You damned tease. Just wait until tonight and I’ll make you beg for my cock before giving you the best fuck of your life.”

Hadrian moaned when the other playfully nipped at his ear before dragging them both up and walking to the bathroom. Moans and hungry growls bounced off the tile walls before they both came with a cry of the other’s name. Satisfied until later that night, they both headed downstairs where Hadrian would have the most memorable birthday of his life.

  
  


§§

  
  


The next few weeks passed in a blur and it was August 31st before he knew it. Hadrian was full of nerves and kept voicing his worries to Silas, making the other sigh as he held his little raven close by the roaring fire.

“Hush my little raven, everything will be ok. Your friends miss you and I know that you miss them just as much. You don’t have to do this alone, Hadrian. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

He turned him to look into those electric green eyes, more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen and he leaned in to give the ravenette a gentle but passionate kiss.

“You told me that Hogwarts is your home, yea? I wouldn’t want you to leave one home for another just because of who you’ve become and if they’re anything like you said they are, then they’ll absolutely love you despite who or what you are.”

Acidic green eyes filled with tears and he looked away to nuzzle into the crook of Silas’ neck. The familiar scent of his pumpkin shampoo made him relax into his mate’s hold with a contented sigh. A few moments of blissful silence accompanied by the crackling of the fire filled the room. Silas rubbed soothing circles on Hadrian’s back as he leaned down to press a kiss to soft, midnight black locks. His eyes grew heavy with sleep and he grew lax in his hold, his soft snores soon filling the room.

The brunette’s eyes hardened, a dark glint in his crimson gaze as he looked down at his mate’s sleeping form. He tightened his hold and made a promise to the silence, his voice drowning out the other’s snores.

“If anyone even _dares_ to harm you in that damned castle, I swear to Morgana that they’ll beg for death and their torn bodies will decorate the lawn like ornaments.”

  
  


§§

  
  


The next morning was filled with a flurry of movements as Hadrian and Silas packed their trunks before preparing to apparate to Hogsmeade Station. The ravenette was adamant about not wanting to travel by shadow since he only wanted a few people to know what he has become. They both agreed that was the safest thing for now and the fewer people who know, the better, especially since those people wouldn’t have arrived yet when they did.

Hadrian couldn’t stop the heavy sigh from escaping his lips when he saw no one at Hogsmeade in the early hours of the morning. His hand tightened its grip around Silas’ when he looked up at Hogwarts on the hill in the distance. The air had a biting chill from the early days of fall and a gust of frigid wind made him huddle closer to his mate as they walked closer to the castle.

Silence followed them up to the giant wrought iron doors of the entrance hall. Hadrian buried his face into the crook of Silas’ neck as his body trembled slightly in nerves while the brunette knocked on the door. Hadrian lifted his head as soon as an elderly witch with drak, forest green robes answered the door. Her eyes locked onto his and she smiled warmly.

“Welcome back, Harry.”

“H-happy to be back professor.”

Silence fell on the three of them like a lead blanket before Silas cleared his throat.

“It’s very nice to meet you ma’am. I’m Silas Chernoff, Hadrian’s mate.”

The brunette said the last sentence with a smirk as he leaned down to brush his lips against McGonagall’s knuckles earning a squeak of embarrassment from Hadrian. The elderly witch laughed softly, the sound ringing out through the quiet of the early morning.

“Such a charmer. I’m sure the pleasure is all mine Mr. Chernoff. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I’d like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I do hope that you find this castle to your liking. Come, come! Step on out of the cold and into the great hall. The others will arrive shortly.”

She gave a small nod towards Hadrian, noticing how he shook from the chill and stepped inside without another word. Hadrian was surprised to see a full English breakfast with tea waiting for him and Silas at the Gryffindor table as if the house elves were expecting them this early. Breakfast passed in comfortable silence and it wasn’t long until he heard the entrance hall filling up with the chatter of students.

He gripped Silas’s hand as his body tensed up with nerves when he heard the all too familiar voices of his two best friends. Hadrian wondered if they would recognize him with all the changes to his hair and stature and his question was answered when a certain redhead stepped up behind him.

“Hey! What’re you doing at our table you slimy git?”

_Ah, of course he would mistake me for a Slytherin by my longer hair. I suppose I_ do _look like a pureblood, don’t I?_

He felt Silas tense up beside him as an inaudible growl tore itself from his throat. Hadrian sighed deeply, giving the brunette’s hand a reassuring squeeze before turning around to face his friend with a smile on his face.

“A slimy git now am I? I’m hurt Ron.”

The other’s eyes lit up in recognition as Hermione skipped forward to give him a tight hug.

“Harry!”

“Mate!”

“You look so different now, mate.”

“You look good, Harry. What happened these past few months?”

_Leave it to Hermione to get down to the facts right away._

He looked at them both with fondness, glad he came back for these last few months. Hadrian gestured for them both to sit across from him as he told them everything, trusting his two best friends to understand and keep his secret. All sound in the great hall was shocked into silence by the exclamation of an all too familiar voice that made Hadrian sigh and Silas to audibly growl.

“YOU!”

Green eyes the color of the Killing Curse met murky brown as the other seethed from where he stood by the Hufflepuff table. Hadrian smirked and his eyes flashed dangerously as he stood and came face to face with the other before anyone could blink.

“ **_Me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started a discord and stuff
> 
> Here ya go :D https://discord.gg/2YXBmY


	3. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a wake up call and bonds are mended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi it’s your pal Micchi again with a new chapter \o/ I hope y’all like it and again, I know that there’s no dance club in Hogsmeade but for the sake of this story, there is ;) now without further ado, enjoy!

Hermione stared in shocked silence, looking at the seat Harry occupied mere moments before to where he now stood in front of Justin. The entire Great Hall was filled with silence, waiting with uncertainty on what would happen. She had no idea where Harry went this summer as her and Ron’s owls always came back with letter after unopened letter. Part of her whispered traitorously that he was ignoring them and when she saw Harry in the Great Hall, it felt like a giant weight lifted off her shoulders.

She was still curious about what exactly happened to her best friend when he disappeared without a trace that night but she figured that he would tell them when and if he wanted them to know.

_Harry seems - different - somehow. He’s never been that fast nor quick to anger before._ Her mind was whirling with possibilities and when she looked back towards Silas, she gasped in realization.

Horror filled her as she looked back at her best friend. The one person in this whole world that she came to love like a brother. She knew now that this _man_ , whoever he was, was not Harry Potter. Whatever happened that night after he disappeared without a word to either of them, killed Harry Potter, allowing for something far more dangerous to fill its place.

She still tried to reason with herself that Harry couldn’t possibly be a vampire. No, his eyes were still the same, more vibrant, yes but still the same. Her mind went to the seventh year DADA text laying innocently in her bag. She read through the whole book as soon as she got it, wanting to be thoroughly prepared for her graduating year.

Hermione remembered reading over a small section about the King Vampire. How they were near unkillable by any other means of defeating a normal vampire and how they were significantly more _dangerous_ and _bloodthirsty_ than their shared counterparts. It all clicked into place, the magical power that Harry always had, even now as it was dancing under the surface, begging to lash out at a simple command. The way the shadows of the Hall seemed to dance in his presence. Most of all, the Dark and suffocating aura that he now seemed to possess.

No, this was not Harry Potter. This was not the innocent boy that was too quick to forgive, even as he grew up with the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was a man who was more Dark and sinister than even the Dark Lord that they defeated last year. Hermione sat frozen in her seat, praying to Merlin that he take pity on anyone who crosses this man’s path.

  
  


§§

  
  


Hadrian’s sudden appearance in front of him made Justin stumble back in alarm and the sight made the ravenette smirk, a cruel upturn of his lips. His toxic green gaze narrowed on the other, waiting for him to speak. His laid back posture almost _begging_ him to say something, anything, just so he could unleash his slowly building fury upon the human.

“Why are you here, Potter? Last time we saw you, you were running off to Merlin knows where with your tail between your legs.”

Justin smirked and stepped up so he was face to face with Hadrian. He then noticed how his eyes looked so _different_ , so cold and cruel with no emotion hidden behind them. The color looked so much like the Killing Curse that it unnerved him but, swallowing thickly, he stood his ground. Not willing to back down from the _predator_ standing right in front of him.

“Did you go home crying to Mummy, Potter? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t have a mum because you killed her!”

A low audible growl rang through the dead silence of the Hall and all eyes at the Gryffindor table turned to Silas whose crimson eyes were glowing in his anger. His nails dug into the skin of his palms and Hadrian could smell the blood, _his_ blood, dripping onto the floor. Justin followed the gazes of the other students and smirked when he noticed Silas.

“Come now, Potter, you even brought a poof to fight your battles for you? The great Harry Potter, a filthy fucking poofter. What, you couldn’t get it up for anyone else so you tried the only thing that might do something for ya? Oh, the _Daily Prophet_ is going to have a field day with this one.”

Hadrian could barely hear the shrieks of outrage from his friends and Headmistress McGonagall over the roar of blood in his ear. He barely had the time to hold Silas down with his shadows before the other could jump up and rip Justin’s throat out. Glancing towards his mate, he found him struggling against his bonds and he sent a message through his shadows to the other.

‘ _This filthy human is_ mine _, Silas, and you_ will _stand down. That’s an order._ ’

Silas stopped struggling and gave an imperceptible nod towards Hadrian. His lips curled upwards into a bloodthirsty smirk and his eyes shone with hunger as they locked onto Justin. Hadrian chuckled darkly as he turned back towards Justin and grinned widely, his sharpened canines glinting dangerously in the candlelight of the Hall.

The sight made Justin stumble back and fall to the floor, his eyes widened in horror as he looked up to Hadrian.

“Y-You’re a monster! What the fuck are you even doing here, Potter, trying to kill us all?”

Hadrian’s chuckles turned into loud laughter that sent chills down the spines of everyone present. Justin made a vain attempt to scoot further away from him but when his back hit the edge of the table, he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. Hadrian slowly walked towards the other and crouched down so he was face to face with the brunet. He could hear his rabbiting pulse beneath his skin and he growled lowly in hunger.

“So _I’m_ the monster, huh? You got it all wrong, Justin. I may be a Dark Creature but I would say you all are the monsters, wouldn’t you?”

At Justin’s fearful and confused look, he continued.

“I mean after all, your precious Dumbledore left me as a mere babe on the doorstep of magic hating Muggles. Did you know, Justin, that they treated me worse than a house elf? No, of course you wouldn’t. Such a shame that I couldn’t kill them myself, having moved to America of all places. Anyway, I suppose you know what happens next, don’t you?”

Justin frantically shook his head to which Hadrian snarled and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him closer and exposing his neck before he grazed his fangs over his pulse. His fear filled his senses, skyrocketing his hunger and with great effort, he harshly shoved the other back into the table before he acted upon his instincts. Hadrian continued speaking, a hint of a growl in his voice that made the other stiffen and break out in a cold sweat.

“I came to Hogwarts, broken and battered, as a boy and what did everyone do? They groomed me to fight, die and kill a fucking madman more than three times my age. It doesn’t end there though, oh no. To make matters worse, my name, my _dead family_ , was dragged through the dirt. Saying that my parents died because they planned on raising me to become the next Dark Lord.”

Hadrian gave a depreciating laugh as he shook his head. His voice was quiet but rang through the Great Hall as if he spoke with the amplifying charm.

“So no, Justin, _I’m_ not the monster here. It’s _everyone_ in this whole Merlin damned world who thought it was okay to have a child grow up the way I did and fight their battles for them.”

The entire Hall was speechless as Hadrian stood up and gazed throughout the room. He saw tears running down Hermione’s and McGonagalls’s cheeks, neither knowing exactly what Hadrian went through. Dumbledore, great man he was, saw that it was perfectly fine to use him however he saw fit just because of a damned prophecy. He spotted Ron comforting Hermione, his eyes downcast and shone with unshed tears. His face was as red as his hair in his anger, having also heard this for the first time. His eyes moved over towards Neville, Luna and Ginny. The redhead openly crying whereas Luna didn’t shed a tear but her eyes said it all as she held onto Neville.

All of his friends, he never realized before, they all cared deeply for him. It was never Dumbledore’s side or the Dark Lord’s to them, it was only Hadrian’s side and they would all rather die for him, with him, then turn their backs on him.

  
  


§§

  
  


Justin looked up at Hadrian as if he was seeing him in a new light but, despite himself, he stood up and brushed himself off while fixing the other with a cold glare.

“I don’t care what you went through, Potter, you’re a monster and a disgrace to the wizarding world. We all would’ve been happier if you and that filthy poof over there never stepped foot in this place.”

He crossed his arms and stuck up his nose, sneering at Hadrian as if he was worth nothing more than the dirt on his shoes.

“Better yet, you should’ve died with that disgusting little Mudblood whore of a mother.”

Justin then spit near Hadrian’s shoes, his face twisted in disgust as he turned around and moved to sit near his brother. He paused as Hadrian called out his name, his voice even and filled with so much icey anger that Justin could _feel_ the ice cracking against his skin. His instincts screamed at him to _not turn around_ and his brother pulled at his sleeve, his eyes wide and fearful.

Justin felt _something_ wrap itself around his arm and forcefully turn him around. He was face to face with crimson eyes, glowing with hunger and malice. Hadrian stood smirking behind him.

“ **Would you care to repeat that, Justin?** ” The boy in question frantically shook his head and Hadrian’s smirk grew more malicious as Silas growled.

Justin let out a shocked yelp as he was lifted into the air by tendrils of shadows wrapped around his arms and legs. The sickening smell of ammonia filled the air from where Justin urinated on himself in terror. Hadrian’s face scrunched up in disgust as the smell assaulted his over sensitive nose and he brought Silas closer just so he could be closer to his scent.

The next few moments passed in silence as Hadrian inhaled Silas’ scent in hopes of calming down his anger and rising hunger. His mate moved so that Hadrian could easily nuzzle into the crook of his neck as his eyes closed and he subconsciously leaned into him. Crimson eyes were locked onto the whimpering boy, quivering just a few feet in the air like a lamb being led to the slaughter. He knew that it still broke Hadrian to hurt humans, especially those he’s been around for _years_ and he vowed to make this human pay.

He moved to step towards the boy when Hadrian stopped him.

“Wait.”

He was about to ask if something was wrong when Hadrian caught something out of the air and grinned darkly, a malicious glint in his eyes. Silas looked closer to see that it was a green, iridescent beetle and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

_Why would he want a beetle? It reeks of human._

Silas felt Hadrian’s magic pulse around them as it focused on the beetle. He watched with morbid curiosity as the bug grew in size and became more humanoid until a woman dressed in form fitting green robes with blonde hair in tight curls took its place. She turned towards Hadrian, her eyes burning with fear and a thirst for gossip. Wanting to ask about Hadrian and Silas, she opened her mouth but before she could even utter a word, she was quickly consumed in flames.

_Fiendfyre._ Silas’ mind supplied.

Her shrill screams pierced the air as she slowly burned to ash. The fire danced in Hadrian’s toxic green eyes and he looked on with disinterest as Rita continued to burn. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as her screams died out, the hissing of the flame beginning to eat away at her organs which were held behind bits of charred bone. The fire died out with a hiss, not even the ashes of Rita Skeeter’s remains were left behind and Hadrian turned cold eyes towards Justin who looked on in horror.

His robes were soaked in piss and it made the two nauseous but Hadrian spoke through his disgust.

“Now as I was saying Justin. If you dare cross me again, I will make what I did to poor Ms. Skeeter look like mere _child’s play._ **Am I understood?** ”

Seconds passed without a word from Justin, who was too shocked to even speak. Hadrian pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an upcoming headache and with a thought, a tendril of shadow formed into a deadly spike covered in thorns, poised to strike Justin in the middle of his chest.

“I said, **_are we clear, Justin Finch-Fletchley? Or so help me Merlin I will skin your parents and brother alive in front of you._ **”

Justin whimpered as the shadows around his limbs tightened and the spike inched closer to his chest. He nodded frantically and was dropped unceremoniously on the floor. A sharp crack rang through the hall and he screamed while clutching his leg as his younger brother ran and knelt down beside him.

The mousy haired teen audibly gulped as he forced himself to look at Hadrian, not daring to tear his gaze away from the _predator_ standing before him. The Dark aura that seemed to choke the very life out of him as if it were a constricting basilisk, lifted off his shoulders so suddenly that he gasped for breath.

Hadrian’s deadly green gaze swept across the Great Hall, briefly meeting the solemn gaze of his two best friends, before locking eyes with the young Malfoy Heir. Something within him clicked, as if a piece of his very soul fell into place and he could tell that the blonde and his mate felt the same.

For you see, unlike other Creatures, the King Vampire is borne with two mates. Some going their entire existence without finding the other. That is why Silas, being a fairly young Vampire compared to others, hadn’t known about this detail, so to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Crimson met blue-grey and they both shared an imperceptible nod before Silas followed his Lord and Mate out of the Hall and to their chambers in the dungeon below Slytherin House.

Whether the blond chooses to join them later in the night or not would be anyone’s guess.

  
  


§§

  
  


The days passed in a blur for Hadrian and Silas. Neither seeing the blond except in passing and Hadrian had to admit that it made him antsy, like something under his skin was trying to lash out. He felt like he was being ignored by the blond, which was unusual as the other would seem to seek Hadrian out just to antagonize him before everything changed.

Hadrian knew that the blond could feel it too, whatever this was, and this being the reason that he was going out of his way to ignore him. His nerves were fried and he was glad that the castle herself made a passage that would allow them to go unseen to their room below the Slytherin common room. He didn’t think that he could hold himself back from doing _something_ to the blond. Hadrian’s instincts were screaming at him to mark him as _his_ and _punish_ him for his stubbornness.

Silas could feel the Dark energy around his mate cracking like a whip and he knew that he would soon snap if he was made to wait any longer. An incomplete mating bond was a very volatile thing and both parties could suffer the longer the bond wasn’t acted upon. Hadrian, not even having reached magical maturity by the standards of _wizarding kind_ was more prone to feats of accidental Dark Magic and his bloodlust would be pushed further towards the edge, not that he wasn’t feeling the effects now, but it would get much more dangerous in the next few days if nothing happened. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked paler than a ghost and could hardly stand on his own two feet without swaying from exhaustion.

The purple bruises under his eyes were a stark contrast to his pale skin, deadened eyes and even his hair looked more ashen grey than blond. The young man smelled like a walking corpse and Silas couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in disgust whenever they were near in the halls. Silas sighed internally while looking at his mate, he’d do something if he could but he knew that if he interfered in any way, things would be made much worse. Ask any Dark Creature, to interfere in another’s bond is to go against Magic herself and it wouldn’t only affect him but the others as well.

Silas was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized that they stood in front of the Slytherin common room and he looked to Hadrian in confusion. As if being able to sense his growing confusion, the other just shrugged.

“I can feel that something is going to happen if we walk in there, something that _needs_ to happen in order for everything to be complete.” ‘ _With the bond._ ’ went unsaid and Silas just nodded.

The bloodthirsty grin on Hadrian’s face made a shiver go down his spine as his eyes shone with hunger.

Back in the common room, a certain pug-faced girl was confronting Draco. Demanding answers on his sickly appearance, why he won’t even eat with her anymore and why he was distant.

“We’re _betrothed_ , Draco! Why are you ignoring me?!” Pansy screeched throughout the now silent common room making Draco flinch.

His ears hurt so much with every little sound and he didn’t know why. He could hardly walk, couldn’t even eat or drink without wanting to throw up. And now he was hearing things for Merlin’s sake.

_Am I dying?_

He couldn’t wrap his head around it, didn’t even have the energy to _try_ and the steady _thump-thump-thump_ that he heard wherever he went sent waves of pain through his body. Pansy was getting closer and he moved further away till his back hit the wall making him grunt with the impact.

Something was going to happen, _he_ was going to do something, he didn’t know what but Draco knew that he had to get away from Pansy. He could smell her, smell her blood and it made him _hungry._ His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and he subconsciously leaned closer, mouth open and throat dry with thirst; a thirst he couldn’t quench but one little bite was all it took.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door to the common room melted away as Hadrian and Silas stepped through. Draco found himself sagging against the wall in relief and Pansy sneered in disgust when she saw who it was.

She stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at them head on as they walked fully into the room. Hadrian looked bored yet he had an amused gleam in his eyes while Silas had barely concealed hunger swimming in those crimson depths. The sight made ice creep down her spine when that hunger filled gaze settled on her and Hadrian’s apathetic _Killing Curse_ green gaze settled on the blond against the wall. An inaudible growl rumbled in his throat while his instincts screamed at him that this _human_ stood too close to his mate, that she hurt his mate somehow and he was all too glad to make her _pay_. Her nasally voice broke him out of his thoughts as she practically spat her next words.

“What are _you_ doing in here you filthy half-breed? Filth like you doesn’t belong in the House of Snakes.”

Hadrian heard Silas growl beside him and put a hand on his arm, turning toxic green eyes towards his mate before looking back at the pug-faced girl. His face was expressionless but anyone could see the fury growing in those green depths.

“It would be wise, Pansy,” he spat her name out with enough venom that she recoiled as if burned, “to hold your tongue before I rip it out of that misshapen head of yours.”

She stood slack jawed for a moment before she sneered and tipped her nose in the air.

“Oh, bite me Potter.”

_This girl clearly doesn’t think...._ Hadrian thought with a malicious smirk before he disappeared into the shadows in front of her eyes.

Her mousy brown eyes widened in fear and her back hit the wall as she stumbled back. Hadrian’s eyes were glowing with malice, fury and hunger and it felt like she couldn’t get enough air upon realizing that his gaze was pointed at her. He crept up to her, like a snake poised to strike and whispered next to her ear, his fangs grazing her neck and his voice filled the deathly silence of the common room.

  
“That’s Caedis to you, _witch_ , and you’d do well to remember who exactly you’re talking to. If I didn’t know better, I would take that as an invitation to suck the life out of you faster than you can blink.” He grinned and stepped back to look at her ashen face. “You wouldn’t want that would you, Pansy? I’m sure being the only Heiress would break your parents when they learn of your death”.

Pansy was visibly trembling now and gave a small nod before whimpering out apologizes. As Hadrian’s gaze swept towards the girls’ dorms, she ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Silence met him as soon as he turned around and he met the hungry gleam in Silas’ eyes with his own. His eyes swept the room to find blue-grey and he inwardly smirked at the sight of those eyes swirling with barely contained lust

  
  


§§

  
  


As soon as he and Hadrian stepped out of the common room, they traveled by the shadows to the new dance club in Hogsmeade. They were greeted with the scents and sights of drugs and sweaty bodies swaying together, heady with lust and they grinned darkly while walking further into the crowd. Neither of them noticed the pale blond walking closely behind them, blue-grey eyes darting back and forth between the two males and the crowd.

Draco didn’t know what he was doing, let alone _why_ he was here. As soon as the two vampires left and the common room emptied, he felt an unexplainable pull towards - _somewhere_ \- and when he got to what looked like a dancing club, he saw the two males walk in. He noticed their eyes swirling with hunger and lust and he couldn’t tell you why he followed them but something in his very being told him to and, weak as he was, he entered the building. The smell of sweat and drugs and lust making his vision swim until his eyes meant acidic green swirling with hunger.

The closer he got to Hadrian, it was like he was filled with a strength that he hadn’t felt in days and it felt _good._ Bodies swaying to the music and grinding against each other surrounded them, the music faded to the background as their eyes narrowed onto the other. Hadrian moved his body with grace, his eyes following Draco as he did the same and they stood flush together before either knew what was happening.

Something seemed to pull them ever closer and Hadrian was driven by pure instinct as he ground against Draco. The music couldn’t drown out the _thump-thump-thump_ of his heartbeat and it made Hadrian even hungrier, his eyes beginning to cloud over with bloodlust as he dragged nimble fingers down Draco’s sides before grabbing his swaying hips. His own hips met the others with a growing need and he captured Draco’s lips in a demanding kiss as they ground against the other. All was forgotten as their blood sang, begging them to complete the bond, and their tongues swirled together hungrily. Pale fingers tangled up in midnight black locks, bringing the other impossibly closer while his other hand cupped his ass.

Hadrian growled lowly with need, the kiss growing more frantic, hungrier, their bodies growing hot with lust the longer they ground together along to the music. Glowing green eyes opened and narrowed onto the sight of Silas behind Draco who gasped into the kiss when the others hard length ground against his clothed ass. He almost whimpered at the friction and he keened with want when Hadrian’s sinful mouth left his only to meet Silas’ in an even hungrier kiss. Draco dazedly watched them, his own eyes clouded over in heady lust, as they practically devoured the other.

He was sandwiched between their grinding bodies and he felt himself growing achingly hard as he kept grinding against the clothed bulge beneath Hadrian’s robes. Every time their erections rubbed against each other, waves of pleasure filled Draco until his fingers were pulling at the others robes, trying to get more of Hadrian. It was never enough. Hadrian breathy laughter broke through the lust filled haze in his mind and he snapped his eyes open to meet acidic green eyes swirling with hunger.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter, shall we? This place is much too crowded and I’d rather not share, Dragon.”

The possessiveness in Hadrian’s tone made Draco whimper and shiver with a need that he couldn’t explain. Hadrian’s eyes met Silas’ and the other gave a small bow before he disappeared into the crowd, his gaze searching for his next meal amongst the drunken and drugged humans.

  
  


§§

  
  
  


Hadrian held Draco close as they disappeared into the shadows to his room where he pushed the blond against the wall with a hungry growl. His green eyes narrowed on the blond’s exposed throat and he leaned down to trace the vein under pale skin with his tongue. He could feel Draco shiver beneath him and his lust filled Hadrian’s senses. He ground his hard erection against the others before sinking his fangs in his neck, Draco’s blood rushing down his throat and sending sparks of pleasure from an almost complete bond through his body.

He leaned back after a few moments, his lips red with blood and his eyes full of warmth as he looked into the eyes of his mate. Draco yelped as he was carried to the bed and gently sat down on Hadrian’s lap. A soft smile broke across his face as he caressed Draco’s cheek and his voice was nothing more than a whisper but his words shook Draco to his very core. He felt something sparking to life within him and he smiled in turn as he grasped Hadrian’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Will you be mine, little Dragon? Forever?”

Draco didn’t waste a breath and his voice was just as soft as he whispered ‘Yes.’

The smile on Hadrian’s face was almost blinding and he captured Draco’s lips in a passionate but quick kiss. His words were without thought, only speaking what his subconscious instincts guided him to do. He tangled his fingers up in Draco’s blond hair and was happy to note that it, along with his skin, seemed to get back its color. After untangling his fingers, he moved to make a deep cut in his wrist with his nail before looking back up at Draco, his mate.

“I need you to drink from my wrist, little Dragon. To complete the bond.”

At the startled look on his face, Hadrian cooed and intertwined his fingers with the other’s and was happy to note that he calmed almost instantly.

“Don’t worry, little Dragon, you won’t become a vampire. However, the choice will be yours to make in the future. For now though, you will only become immortal. You’ll still able to eat and drink the food of humans much like I can but you will still need blood to keep your strength.”

Draco was silent for a moment, his eyes searching Hadrian for any kind of deception. His Mother warned him when he was little to never trust a vampire, let alone a King Vampire but Hadrian wasn’t like the stories. Hadrian was just Hadrian, _just Harry,_ the boy who he grew to admire as a young man. He nodded slowly, his blue-grey eyes filled with determination as they met Hadrian’s emerald orbs.

“I-I want to be with you, Hadrian, for as long as I can. I’ve always admired you, even though I was a pompous git at first.” They both chuckled at that. “You became something extraordinary and I would be more than happy to stay with you.”

Without another word, he leaned down and covered the still bleeding wound on Hadrian’s wrist with pale lips With each gulp, he felt rejuvenated. As if he was born again into a new life, stronger than ever, with the one he was meant to be with. When he met Hadrian’s gaze again after a few minutes, the other leaned towards him to lick the remaining blood that tickled down his chin before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

“Come. Look at yourself in the mirror, little Dragon. I think you’d be surprised with what you see.”

Hadrian led Draco by the hand into the bathroom and the other gasped at what he saw. His already pale skin seemed to glow and the scars on his face and arms that he got from the war were gone and not even a trace was left. His blond hair had strands of silver and seemed longer, now reaching his shoulders. When he smiled, he noticed that, while he didn’t have fangs the same as Hadrian’s, his canines were sharp enough to draw blood. He turned around to see Hadrian’s wide smile as he caressed his cheek.

“You look absolutely stunning, little Dragon.”

Draco beamed at the praise and melted into Hadrian’s touch before yawning. Hadrian chuckled and led his mate to the bed before undressing them both slowly till they were only in their boxers. Pulling back the covers, he waited for Draco to get in before sliding in himself and wrapping his arms around the other. It wasn’t long before they both fell into a deep sleep, feeling whole for the first rime in their lives with a completed bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at meh in my server ^^ https://discord.gg/jCeKpjej


End file.
